


Good Boy

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Collars, Come Eating, Dom Glenn, Leashes, M/M, No Walkers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Sub Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty one-shot that takes place within the "How To Train Your Puppy"-verse. Glenn and Daryl get together after being apart for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more context as to the relationship here, you can read "How To Train Your Puppy."
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1745030/chapters/3726695

The leather collar rubs hard against his neck. His master holds him still by keeping the leash short and taut, just like how you'd do when walking a straining dog. That's exactly what Daryl is reduced to after being without his master for too long. A dog straining and begging for love.

“That's a good boy.” Glenn murmurs, his voice always so soft and kind. He talks to Daryl in a way suited for a beloved pet. When he does, the redneck whines quietly, and dips down to lick his hand. Because he's grateful to be placed in such a position and wants to make sure his master knows it.

He's also grateful to be straddling the younger man's hips, and grateful for how Glenn is letting him grind on top of him until he feels his master's cock get hard. It's his reward for being a good boy, and doing the tricks his master asked of him. Today he gets to get fucked, as long as he keeps being good.

Being good means talking only when asked to, it means obeying his master. That's why Daryl's resisted pulling the plug nestled in his hole out and sinking down on the cock that keeps rubbing against his sac. Glenn's a good master though, and he loves his puppy.

“Pull out your plug and you can have it.” Glenn commands, pushing his hips upwards. The motion makes Daryl put his head up suddenly and the chain of the leash clink together. He does what he's told, and is rewarded by his master's cock pushing inside of him. Glenn slicked him up good enough when he pushed the toy inside of him, and his hole opens up easy to allow his master in. It's better than any of the toys that Glenn's given him. It's hot and Daryl swears he can feel it throb. His master keeps the leash taut and his puppy's head down, and moves his hips, fucking his eager pet the way they both want it.

“You like getting that treat huh?” Glenn's laughter is just as sweet to hear as the compliments he gives his pet. He's happy and it makes the older man happy. “Show me then.” He stills his hips, and Daryl moves, rolling and pushing and rising up again. Hands braced against the bed on either side of his master's shoulders, Daryl fucks himself hard. The rhythm of his thrusts is fast and his cock slaps against Glenn's stomach with the movement. The redneck can heard the heart shaped tag on his collar clicking against the chain, a metallic counterpoint to the sound of flesh against flesh. A sharp tug of the leash makes him stop momentarily. 

“Shh, slow down puppy, make it last.” Glenn say, his free hand reaching up to stroke his pet's cheek. “Why are you going so fast sweetheart?”

“Want it. Sir. Want it so bad.” Daryl breathes out, forcing himself to slow down. It's hard when he's got the length of his master's cock deep inside of him.

“Aw, I know it's been a while, but you gotta keep it slow. I want to be inside of you for a while. You feel so good.” Daryl turns his head and licks his master's hand in quick, flat licks, grinding his hips. Taking it slow is so hard when all he wants is to feel his master cum inside of him. 

“Thank you sir.” Daryl let out a hiccupy moan, hitting the right spot. 

Glenn sighs, surrendering to the pleasure his pet is giving him but not letting up his grip on the leash. “You're the best little puppy I could ask for.” Daryl quivers at those words, and all that matters is the love his master has for him, how his master holds his neck still with the collar and the leash, how his master fucks him and thinks he's a good boy. 

It makes him want to move faster, but he keeps moving and grinding his hips slow, just like his master told him to do. Daryl squeezes and releases his muscles around his master's cock, and his master grins when he does. 

“That's my good boy.” 

The older man does it over and over, because if it means seeing that smile and hearing those words it's worth everything in the world. He keeps looking over Glenn's face watching the little ways it shifts. His eyelids close and wrinkle from the force of squeezing them shut. Lips part and Daryl can see his teeth. His tongue darts out to wet those lips, and the older man wishes he was allowed to lick them right then too. They turn flushed and they purse and press together so pretty. Glenn's cheeks flush, and now his gaze is locked with his pet's. This time Daryl has to look away, despite the kindness of that gaze. 

He looks back when he hears the shuddering gasps and feels the pronounced throbs inside of him. Glenn's head resting against the pillow, catching his breath with a smile. 

“Good boy.” His hand wraps around Daryl's cock and he lets out a soft whine. “Speak.”

“Can you stay inside me while you do that? Please?” Daryl pleads, his eyebrows raised and eyes wide. After weeks of being away from his master, and having to act tough and in control in every other aspect of his life, submitting like this is heavenly.

Glenn nods and loosens the leash, letting his pet sit up. The redneck surrenders to it, moving into the strokes and running his hands down his own torso. The younger man looks up at him with such sweetness that it feels like he could cum from that alone. It's his hand that does it though. Daryl cums exhaling the noises he knows Glenn likes to hear, watching his cum splatter up to his master's chest and chin.

“I'm sorry sir.” He says, bending down to lap it up, starting with the chin. 

“It's alright. I know it's been a while.” Glenn runs his hands through his pet's hair as he cleans up his mess. “I didn't even need to ask you to do it.” He pulls out of Daryl, his cock soft inside the condom. He pauses and gets a wicked thought. “Do you want more?”

Daryl just nods his head, a small inkling of what might be coming growing in his head. The younger man squeezes out his own cum from the condom, then offers his hand to his pet.

“Lick.” He tells him, and Daryl does it without hesitation. He cleans every last bit and swallows it with a small smile.

“That's enough.” His master murmurs, unbuckling his collar and placing it on the nightstand. As soon as it's off, Daryl collapses on top of him, kissing his chest and sighing with satisfaction. “Aww.” Glenn pulls him into a long kiss, tasting the salty-bitter taste on his pet's tongue but not caring. “I'm sorry we had to wait so long for this.”

“S'alright.” Daryl kisses his chin and then his lips again. “Jesus, it's so good to see you.” 

“It's so good to see you too. I missed you like crazy.” Glenn kisses the older man's forehead. “When I heard your motorcycle rolling up the street I got so excited.”

Daryl doesn't say anything to that, just rolls over. “Lay on top of me?” 

“Sure.” Glenn drapes himself over the older man and Daryl buries his face in his neck, inhaling deeply. They spend a while positioned like this, Daryl not even requesting his usual post-scene cigarette. When Glenn starts to sit up he makes a noise of disappointment. All he wants is to feel the weight of his master and know that he's with him.

“Don't you want your smokes?”

“That shit can wait. Just...” He looks up at Glenn, his hands running up and down his arms. “Just really need this.”

Glenn places a kiss on his lips and lays back down. “Of course. Anything for my good boy.”

Daryl grunts in pleasure and wraps his arms around his master. There's no point in going into how much he missed him and how he couldn't stop daydreaming about him when they're apart. Right now Glenn's taking care of him and that makes everything ok.


End file.
